


Klancemas

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blue lion as a cat, Jelous Keith, Lindsey Stirling fangirling, M/M, Mentioned Thulaz, Red Lion as a kitten, Veterinarian Lance, mentioned Shallura, mentioned hunay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of holiday themed stories centering around KlanceDay 1-Snowflake/DecorationDay 2-Holly/LightsDay 3-Cuddle/StockingsDay 4-Scarf/ShortbreadDay 5-Music/Cider(Coffee Shop AU)Day 6-Fireplace/PyjamasDay 7-Presents/Cocoa





	1. A snowfall to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is upset there'll be no snow on his and Keith's first Christmas together by themselves and Keith decides to help change that

“I can’t believe we’re not getting snow!” Lance complained as he and Keith walked into their apartment. It was cold in the town they lived in but so far all they had been getting was cold wind and rain. Then it had been announced on the weather that there wasn’t a chance of snow at all this year, which left Keith with a very disgruntled boyfriend.

Keith didn’t understand it. Lance hated the cold but he loved the snow and even though he lived in Cuba and Miami all his life, he was insistent that snow was a must during the holidays.

“It’s global warming Lance.” Keith said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the hook next to the door

“Well we’re obviously not doing a good job stopping it. I wanted snow. I mean, this Christmas is just going to be us because Hunk’s going with Shay to see her family, Pidge and Matt are spending it in Italy, Shiro’s going to England with Allura. I wanted it to be special this year.” Lance complained after his wet shoes were placed on the shoe rack and switched with his house slippers, before dropping himself onto the couch

“There was always Korea.” Keith reminded.

“Thace and Ulaz were going for their anniversary trip. Your parents remind me of mine and I really don’t want to interrupt that. Besides, judging from the pictures Thace sent you, I don’t think it snowed there yet.” Lance said, smushing his face into the couch pillow while Keith sat next to him and patted his back.

“Is snow really that important?” Keith asked, his hand moving from Lance’s back to the back of Lance’s head, running through his hair. He heard Lance mutter something into the cushion and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Huh?”

“I said, it was snowing when you told me how you felt.” Lance said, just loud enough for Keith to hear him. Keith could feel the heat coming from his ears as his hand stopping running through his hair.

Keith…actually completely forgot that. Relationships were never his strong point. He had up walls that were hard to pull down and sometimes when he got scared, he pushed people away. People didn’t push back usually so he became used to it. Then he met Lance.

Shiro took him to a cat café and Lance had been the one who serving people the themed items. Keith had apparently gotten the resident meanie cat to willingly lie on his lap and Lance had been stunned at the sight, even more so when Keith told him she was purring. He came back more and more for the cat but Lance was an extra added bonus. He was different and he stuck around even when Keith’s personality was rather callous. When Keith was sure how he felt, he tried saying something but would freeze up. One day he stayed past closing time as Lance was the last worker there and they had been talking as they were feeding the cats their dinner. Lance was leaning against the wall, one of the cats curled up on his lap and Keith blurted it out after just watching how the light from the snow shone on his face. He was happy that Lance actually felt the same way, because that had been the most embarrassing confession he ever did.

He couldn’t believe Lance actually remembered that or thought of it as a special thing to remember.

“We’ve spent Christmases with others but this is our first one by ourselves. I just wanted it be like when you said you liked me.”

Keith sighed. When Lance put it like that, he wanted to at least make it possible for him.

“Do you have any spare paper? Like from any unused sketch books?”

Lance turned himself on his side to look at his boyfriend in confusion but pointed to their room anyway. “In my bedside table, there are a few small ones I don’t use. Why?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Lance watched his boyfriend disappear into the bedroom and listened to him opening the drawer and ripping out paper. He was sure he heard a pair of scissors cutting through paper. He sat on the couch, his ears open to try and figure out what he was doing. He let a little ‘oof’ when Red, the same cat that brought Keith to the cat café almost every day, dropped herself on his stomach.

“Is Blue still in the pantry closet?” Lance asked Red, only getting purrs in return. Probably, but his sweet baby girl would come looking for her girlfriend eventually. He loved both their cats but Red was special because she was the reason Keith kept coming back, which made falling for him easier because once he got through to Keith, he really wanted to be with him, even with the walls he’d face suddenly. Keith was worth it. That’s why he wanted their first Christmas alone to be special.

Lance had started to forget about trying to figure out what Keith was up to as he continued to pet Red and eventually Blue, who like he thought, came looking for her girlfriend. She wanted to be as close to them as possible so she laid herself on Red, tucked her head in on Lance’s chest and then proceeded to fall asleep. His cat was weird, but she was his baby.

Then he heard Keith coming from the bedroom and turned his head to try and look at him without dislodging the cats on him when he was assaulted with a handful of white things.

“Pff, what the hell?” Lance felt them continue to rain down as he rubbed his face and then looked up to see Keith pulling apart these white things in his hand one by one before throwing them on Lance. They were paper snowflakes and the stuff that had been thrown at him before were small chips of paper, the remains of the snowflake, no doubt. “Did you make it snow?”

“I could have done more but I didn’t want to steal your whole sketchbook. I didn’t realise that the snow meant a lot and I kinda get your reasoning behind it, so I wanted to help, even though remembering that reminds me of how embarrassing it was to confess to you.”

“I thought it was kinda cute how you blurted it out. It was just so you.” Lance said though, smiling at the red that was starting to take over his boyfriend’s face.

“Shut up. I don’t need snow though for it to be special though. All the snowflakes in the world wouldn’t make a difference because I’d be with you on Christmas and that’s all that matters to me.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to turn red. He hid his face, yelling at Keith for being so smooth without warning. But it made Lance happy. Keith was right. All the snowflakes in the world wouldn’t make any difference because they’d have each other.


	2. Mistaken plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is determined to get this one girl to stay away from his boyfriend and if he mas to make out with him to do it, fine. He has a plant to justify their actions, but uh, is it the right one?

Keith didn’t think he’d be in this situation. Usually, it was Lance that would pull things like this, but honestly he just needed this.

There was this girl who worked with Lance who didn’t seem to understand that Lance was taken. It was even more annoying her brother thought Keith was available to. He fixed that rather quickly. Keith tried not to be jealous, last time he was he went too far and basically accused Lance of being liable to cheat on him the first chance he got. It took a lot for them to recover from that and Keith did not, would not, go down that road again. He would of just gone up to Lance and pressed one on him, but whenever he saw that girl, it was at Lance’s job and when Lance first started working here, Keith will admit they were guilty of making out over the counter. It wasn’t his fault, he usually wasn’t so bold to do it in public like that, let alone where Lance worked but his class schedule was taking time away from seeing Lance and his kisses where the best so, it happened one day and then the next and continued whenever he got the chance to visit him until Lance got told off. He didn’t want to get him in trouble again so Keith restrained himself. Plus Lance looked pretty embarrassed that time so he really didn’t want to push it. He needed an excuse to kiss him that wouldn’t get him into too much trouble. So here he was at the flower store looking for that very reason.

Mistletoe. Lance’s boss wanted to spruce up the store and that girl had suggested mistletoe, like Keith couldn’t tell what she was trying to pull. They had been planning on just printing pictures but _that girl_ suggested the real thing.

“It’ll be more magical that way.” She said

_‘Yeah, when you try and get your slimy paws all over my boyfriend.’_ Keith had thought when he heard the news. He had no clue when they were planning on getting the plants but Keith had to be there with the sprig first.

There were different Christmas agreements in the flower shop he was in, the poinsettias taking up most of the room in the shop. He went the walls were smaller plants were hung or placed when he saw it, or at least he hoped that was it. The berries were red and not white but they probably changed. Ok honestly he was a bit clueless on what mistletoe looked like, but it had to be a plant that flower shops had a lot of, and there were sprigs of it in small containers. He picked up two and went to the cashier. The poor girl looked frazzled as she pushed different bouquets out of the way so she could wrap the springs so they’d last longer. He decided just to pay and get out of her way. So he wasn’t sure if he got mistletoe, but how off could he be?

* * *

 

They were getting it today. That’s what Lance told him and he was going to be there when it came in, using his own spring to plant one on Lance and keep that girl away. Lance noticed he seem preoccupied after getting the news but he was quickly able to distract Keith for a while.

Keith came at his regular time to see that Lance was away from his usually post and standing on a stool attaching something to the archway. He could vaguely see that slimeball of a girl admiring Lance and it took everything in him not to growl.

“Lance.”

“Hey babe. Help me down?” Lance asked

Keith already knew what he wanted and stood close enough so Lance could fall into his arms bridle style, being thanked with kiss on the cheek.

“I have something for you.” Keith said, pulling the sprig out of his jacket pocket and hiding his hands behind his back, turning his boyfriend so that girl could have full view of them.

“I’m intrigued. What is it?” Lance asked

“Close your eyes.” Keith instructed, watching those pretty ocean blue eyes he fell in love with disappear behind Lance’s eyelids as she stood there patiently waiting for whatever Keith had in store for him. He lifted the sprig over their heads before kissing Lance. He could feel Lance gripping the lapels of his jacket before things started to hit him and pulled away, but not very far like he used to do when they would make out during work hours.

“What are you doing? I’m gonna get in trouble.”

“I wanted an excuse to kiss you at work for everyone to see without getting you into trouble. I’ll just say we found this over our heads.” Keith said showing Lance the sprig and seeing the girl look extremely pouty.

_‘Ha, take that and paws off.’_

“Um, Keith babe.” Keith turned his attention to Lance who was holding his own spring but this one was different to the one he held in his hand. The one Lance had smaller leaves on longer stems and white berry, completely different to the pointed leaves and red berries to the sprig in his hand. “ _This_ is mistletoe. What you have in your hand, is holly.”

Keith blinked up at his boyfriend. Holly? How was he so off? He thought he knew what holly was.

Lance laughed at his boyfriend’s stunned expression before pressing another kiss to Keith’s lips.

“I appreciate the sentiment though. Maybe this can be our thing, screw the mistletoe, bring out the holly.”

While, yes, it had been intended to keep that slimy brat away from his boyfriend, he couldn’t get too mad at what he got out of it.


	3. After wedding talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shiro and Allura's wedding, Lance and Keith have a talk while cuddling in the back of a cab

“Never again.” Keith said as he took his jacket from the foremen. “I am never doing this again.”

“Weddings?” Lance asked, tying his scarf around his neck. “That’s a bit harsh. It was your brother’s wedding.”

“Which happened in the freezing cold and way to many things almost went wrong and having to calm down a panicking brother down isn’t fun.” Keith said, his jacket on and taking the offered hand Lance gave him. He leaned heavily on his boyfriend, glad the insanity from that day was finally over.

His brother had gotten married to the love of his life. Keith couldn’t be happier honestly. Allura was amazing and just trying to get them together when he saw they liked each other was a lot, but it paid off in the end. Planning the wedding was perfectly fine. The day of the wedding could have been better. As things started taking a turn, Shiro started panicking, which lead to Keith panicking as he tried to calm his brother down and all in all, left Lance to calm his boyfriend down. Things worked out and even though Shiro started calming down, Keith took his place thinking things would go badly. It took so long and Lance so many different attempts to get his boyfriend to calm down. Once he saw his brother standing with his bride to be, smiling down at her he finally calmed down again. Lance could still tell the anxiety still hung in the back of Keith’s mind but thankfully he was able to keep him occupied at the reception until the best man speech came up. It wasn’t much panicking but Lance could tell Keith was done with everything.

“Hey, everything went well, no matter how close you were to snapping. Plus your speech was amazing.”

“You’re supposed to say that, you’re my boyfriend. TAXI!” Keith yelled, Lance impressed as always when a taxi pulled up right to them. Lance climbed in first, Keith following after. “Arus Apartments, 12th Street please. Mind if we stretch out on the back seat?”

“As long as you don’t try and have sex, I already had to throw a couple out for trying.” The driver said

“I’m way too tired to even think about that, don’t worry.” Keith reassured, leaning back as they started to pull back into traffic.

Lance leaned against the door and pulled Keith up to his him, letting him rest on his chest while he and Keith put their feet up on the seat and wrapped his arms around Keith, feeling Keith do the same.

“This is nice. Thank you, for keeping me sane.”

“It’s my job as my best boyfriend ever.” Lance said, pressing a kiss onto Keith’s head. “I’m just glad that everything worked out for Shiro. God knows you two didn’t need all that stress.”

“All I want is to sleep. Maybe we should take the rest of the week off and just sleep and cuddle and not move.” Keith said, moving his head so he could fit his nose into Lance’s neck.

“We need to eat you know.”

“We’ll eat the cats.”

“Like hell. Touch Blue and I don’t care if you are my boyfriend, I will end you.”

“You care more about your cat than your boyfriend?” Keith asked

“I had her longer and you can’t say you wouldn’t say the same about Red.” Lance realised that their driver had to be having an interesting time listening to their conversation. They’d have to make sure to give them a big tip. “Plus you have to go back to work in two days, so I think this cuddle session might be our only chance.”

Lance felt Keith tighten his arms around him. “That’ll have to do.”

Lance stayed quiet, rubbing his hand up and down Keith back, feeling his boyfriend’s body relax more and more as his thoughts started to stay to a certain box back at home, which was hidden in his sewing kit.

“You know, even though I say I don’t want to do weddings again, there’s a small part that enjoyed everything about it.” Keith said.

“Really?”

“it’s just, most of my life, I believed that love wasn’t real because of my mom leaving but then I meet you and try as I might, you somehow got through to me.”

“Yeah, I’m amazing like that.” Lance replied

“Watching Shiro and Allura, it kinda felt the same when I realised how I felt about you.”

“So you want wedding bells in your future?” Lance asked, hiding his hopefulness.

“Maybe. I feel like it’s definitely something that could happen. Why?” Keith asked, pulling his face away to look at Lance.

“No reason. Just really happy to hear you say that. Nice to know you’re slowly gaining an appreciation for all things love again.”

“You’re hiding something.”

“Well let’s be honest babe, I’m way better at keeping secrets than you are, so good luck.”

Lance knew that this would spark Keith to try and find out what he was hiding, but he hoped that when he did figure it out – if he did before he could ask him – that his reaction would be something Lance would hope to see.


	4. Baking with Libby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While home for the holidays, Lance's little sister wants to bake cookies, which works out for him because he still needs to finish Keith's gift. Have fun Keith

He really should be working on this scarf, not that Keith knew that. It was shoved under the pillow he was currently laying on while Keith laid on top of him, kissing the daylights out of him. He knew he should convince Keith to get off of him and go do something with Lance’s family that would get him alone long enough to work on the scarf more but kissing Keith could always distract him so well. Especially the slow kisses Keith was giving him now. The only hint of desperation was him grasping the back of Keith’s shirt but other than all of that, it was just slow, sensational kisses that he could die from.

“ _Hermano!_ Lance!”

Libby’s voice broke them out of their world as Keith pulled himself off of Lance, while he sat up, trying to make it look like he hadn’t been kissing his boyfriend for the past 5 minutes. Libby burst through the door seconds later and ran over to the couch in Lance’s room the two had been canoodeling on.

“Lance, cookies! _Mama_ said we can make them now. She’s making _dulce de leche_ so you have to make them with me now.” Libby demanded, tugging on her brother’s arm, ignoring his boyfriend. Keith was glad, he did not do kids. Ironic since he was spending the whole break with Lance, who was the middle child of all his siblings and uncle to many nieces and nephews.

“Libby, don’t be rude. Ask nicely.”

Libby stared at her brother before tugging at his arm harder and almost screaming. “I want cookies!”

“Hey, knock it off.” Keith said, not liking seeing his boyfriend get manhandled, even if it was by a 5 year old.

Libby stared down Keith before she hid her face in Lance’s lap.

“Libby, apologize to Keith and ask nicer ok? Or I don’t care how much _mama_ asks me, I won’t make cookies. Sorry, she’s been in a weird mood lately.”

“I think she just missed you.” Keith said, thinking about how he’d get when Shiro would have to go on school trips longer than he liked. It was weird how just watching Libby hide her face because she didn’t want to admit she wanted her brother and seeing him reminded him of himself.

Still didn’t mean he could do kids.

“Sorry. Now can we please do cookies? The ones we made last year.”

Lance sighed. He loved his sister, but he hoped she calmed down soon because the sooner she did that, then she would be eager to get things done and then he could finally finish the scarf.

“Alright. Go downstairs and ask _mama_ to set the ingredients out. You gonna help?” He asked Keith

“I have this feeling that if I say no, Hunk will come to haunt me. He always says that baking is a way to bond with people.”

“And someone needs to bond with my sister.” Lance said, sending Libby ahead downstairs.

“I’d rather we bond like we were but I have a feeling your mom will come after and I’m still trying to get her to like me.”

Lance let out a laugh, “my parents love you. I don’t know how you don’t see that.”

Lance sent him downstairs while he hid his half made scarf. It was for Keith, half the reason he couldn’t let him see. Where they went to school was almost always freezing and while Lance was not a fan of the cold, Keith was even worse of a fan. Lance hadn’t gotten much of a chance to knit as often as he’d like with school, so he wanted the scarf to be special.

“Lance!” Libby called from the kitchen as he walked downstairs.

“Libby, don’t shout.” He heard his mother reprimand. “I’m sorry Keith. Someone’s missed their brother so they’ve been trying to stick to him. Not doing the best at behaving themselves though.”

“It’s fine. I get it. I used to act like that when my brother went to different things were he was gone for a while. I still kinda act like that when Lance goes on his swim meets. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Oh, don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. I’m so happy my son found such a nice boy to bring home.”

Honestly, how was it Keith still thought Lance’s parents didn’t like him?

Lance decieded to come in, acting like he didn’t overhear his mom and boyfriend talking, instead taking the apron Libby was handing him. While his mom worked on her desserts, Lance pulled out the dirty and crinkled page that held the shortbread recipe he and Libby had been following since they started their baking cookies tradition. Keith was sent to pick up the ingredients that he and Libby added. He watched the two work together to create the doughy mix that Lance had control of in mixing.

“Alright, we’ll put this in the fridge for about an hour and then we can use the cookie cutters on them. What did you want to do this time Lib? Libby usually wants to do something extra to the cookies every year.” He explained to his boyfriend.

“Let’s make them different colours!” Libby yelled.

“Alright then. How about this, you try and teach Keith how to play War and I’ll clean up.”

“The card game? Wait, you want me to hang out with her?” Keith asked as Libby pulled her apron off.

“She’s the youngest and I kind know her better. Plus I’d like my little sister and boyfriend to get along. She’s gotten used to you and maybe if she knew that someone was taking care of her brother, she’d be happier.”

Keith could get that and it was the least he could do. So he let Libby drag him out of the kitchen and into her shared bedroom with her slightly older brother.

“Fish or music cards?” she asked.

This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

 

The cookies were in the oven while Lance was able to sneak downstairs with his almost finished scarf. Libby was still playing with Keith, insistent they were going until she won a game.

“ _Mijo,_ haven’t heard that sound in a while.”

The sound of knitting needles slowed down as Lance turned to his mom. “Yeah. Classes and swim team took up a lot of time.”

“And Keith time of course.”

Lance let out a laugh at his mother’s teasing. “Yes, Keith took a lot of time too. Thanks again for agreeing to let him stay here.”

“Of course. You wouldn’t stop talking about him when you first met him, though you were insistent it was because he was your rival.”

“He was! It just changed, really quickly.”

“Mmhm,” his mother said as she sat in her loveseat. “Be that as it may, I’m glad it ended up changing. You seem much happier than you did with that other girl.”

“Plaxium?”

“No not her, she was a sweetheart. That one with the long hair.”

“Ooh, Ezor. Yeah, glad things ended there.” Lance said, keeping his shudder in. not that she was a bad person, she was just bad for Lance. Last time he checked, she was in a much happier relationship with another girl.

“I think we all are. I also think that Keith will love the scarf. I remembered when you had a crush on that boy, and you tried making him a scarf. It wasn’t the best but the boy was so nice to accept it still. I always noticed when you’re serious about someone, you make them scarves. You must really like him.”

He actually hadn’t noticed that, but his mom was right. He did like Keith, love him even. Lance was told he fell in love to quickly and easily but things felt different with Keith. They felt better than anything else he had been in.

“Yeah, I do. And I really hope he likes this scarf just as much.” Lance hoped out loud, gently rubbing his thumb over the ongoing scarf.

“If I’m right with how I see him look at you, I’m more than sure he’ll accept it wholeheartedly.”


	5. Bonding over Lindsey Stirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey Stirling's music is the only thing that's getting Keith through his shift and it's even better when a cute guy bonds with him over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't realize the day I was going to see Lindsey Stirling fell on this day. Happy coincidence I guess

Keith turned his wireless speaker on, leaning heavily on his hand while he waited for it to connect to his phone. This was the only thing that could keep him going through his shift, having control of the music. The amount of college students who had taken resident in the shop to study for finals or do essays and tests was insane and they all survived on coffee. They were even more irritating with the added stress of finals then they usually were as just normal customers. It took everything in Keith not to throw their insanely complicated drinks on them when they started to piss him off.

Keith scowled through his many songs before remembering the songs he wanted were on a playlist. Soon the familiar sounds of Lindsey Stirling’s violin poured from the speakers as ‘Christmas Come on’ started. He could hear a few of the regulars complaining, but he didn’t care. He loved Lindsey Stirling and he needed her music to get through his shift.

It was upsetting though, how almost no one knew her, even a little bit. Shiro tried to get into her but he was more into her covers than original stuff. Pidge loved her gamer covers and a few of her original stuff but she wasn’t fully into her like he was. He was completely by himself on the Stirlingite train meaning he would no doubt be by himself at the Warmer in the Winter concert he was going to once finals were over.

Lindsey’s violin played as he served customers and gave those who asked if he could change the music a firm no. if they didn’t want him to punch them, they needed to learn to stop asking him.

He had restarted the song ‘Afterglow’ when he gained a new customer. His hands were completely full with books and a laptop case and Keith could see dark circles forming under his blue eyes. Keith was sure he recognised the sweater peeking out from under the customer’s jacket but decided to focus on the guy resting his stuff on the ledge of the counter before digging through his bag.

“Hi, um can I get bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly and a medium London Fog? I have a free drink on my card.”

“No coffee?” Keith asked as he typed in the register

“Not if I don’t want to get completely distracted and I have 3 papers that are all due on the same day. I’ve been working on them in increments and that barely helps.”

“Name?”

“Lance and here.” He said, handing him his fully punched coffee card and credit card.

Keith swiped the card through the machine and was waiting for prompting when he heard something over the climax of ‘Afterglow’ and it sounded extremely familiar.

“Ugg, what now?” Lance moaned as he dug through his bag again and pulled out his phone. “Stop trying to make me hate Lindsey by calling me all the time.” He grumbled to himself.

That’s why it sounded familiar. Lance’s ringtone had been Firefly by Lindsey Stirling and judging from his comment, he was a fan.

He focused on making Lance’s order while he spoke to whoever was on the other line but from the sound of it, he was on the edge of breaking.

“How the hell am I supposed to do this final if you guys don’t practise? Are you guys trying to drive me fucking insane? I told you guys to meet me at the theatre this afternoon and you weren’t there. I will email Professor Coran if you guys keep this up, I don’t care if it affects my grade. I have papers I need to work on so we’ll try again after dinner and I swear to god, if you aren’t there I will kill you.” He hung up and looked like he wanted to slam his head against the wall but controlled himself. Keith watched as he stared annoyed at his stuff still on the counter before he perked up.

“Is this Lindsey Stirling’s Carol of the Bells?” Lance asked

“Yeah. Why?” Keith knew why but he still wanted to hear what Lance had to say.

“Dude, I fucking love her! The video for this was so hardcore, I love it. I’m a dance and theatre major, so me and a few of my friends tried recreating the dance as much as we could with what little we saw in the video.”

“You could look up videos from her concert to get a better idea.” Keith said as he put the cover onto the cup and handed it to Lance, along with his card.

“I’m seeing the concert after finals so I don’t want to spoil it.”

“So I’m guessing that _is_ a Lindsey Stirling sweater then?”

Lance gave him this smirk that almost irked him but at the same time made him want to ask for more as he unzipped his coat, opening it with a flourish. “Even better.”

“Is that the one from the Pledge package?” he asked looking at the ugly Luna sweater he wanted but didn’t have the money for. All the money went to buy his VIP ticket.

“Yep, my parents know how much I love her and knew I was getting the concert ticket myself so they decided to spoil me and get me the whole package. Dude, you have no clue how much I’ve been trying to find someone who likes Lindsey Stirling as much as I do.”

“Same here. At least I’ll see a familiar face at the concert.”

“Oh, which one did you get? I got the meet and greet one.” Lance asked excitedly

“Same here.”

“Hey, what’s your name? If you want, maybe we could both go up there together day of so we’ll at least be able to talk to someone.”

“Uh, sure. I’m Keith.” He was distracted by Lance’s bagel finishing and plated it quickly with the cream cheese and jelly. He saw that while he had been working on that, Lance had written his number down on a piece of paper.

“Here, it’s my number. Text me when you’re free and we can talk. It’d be nice to get to know you more before we go to the concert.”

“Uh yeah, sure. Here you go.”

“Thanks. Now trust me, as much as I’d like to stand here and talk Lindsey Stirling all day, I really need to finish these papers.” Lance said, picking his stuff up and actually looking upset the conversation was coming to an end.

“Want to make a request?” Keith asked before he could even really think about it.

Lance looked surprised to but nodded none the less. “Time to fall in love? It’s one of my favs.”

“Sure. Good luck with your papers.” Keith said.

While he knew that his good mood could decrease with the rest of the day, the small moment with Lance certainly boosted his mood and Keith had a small feeling that it would get better again when he’d text Lance after his shift.


	6. Lance's pampared evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been working really hard so Keith is pampering his boyfriend for the evening

Keith struck a match and lit the fliting for the fireplace. He blew on it to get it to catch more and made sure the vent for the fireplace was open. They already had a mess when they first tried starting the fire. They couldn’t figure out which was the way to know the vent was open which lead to the entire living room filled with smoke. Poor Blue’s white fur was covered in soot.

Lance was still at work, working overtime. Lance had been doing that for the past two weeks and honestly Keith was glad Lance would finally be off for the holidays because he missed his boyfriend. Being romantic wasn’t something he was used to. Lance was the more romantic one of the two, always surprising Keith. Not to say Keith didn’t try, when he did he would get Lance to turn completely red. It just wasn’t something he was comfortable with.

However, Lance had been coming back tried and drained and Keith wanted to make his first night off comfortable, hence the burning fire. He also bugged Hunk to make Lance’s favourite cookies and the ingredients for hot chocolate were waiting in the kitchen. He also made sure to get a pair of matching pyjama bottoms to go with their couple sweaters they had been sleeping in for the past few nights. He wanted Lance to be as comfortable as possible.

Keith was hooking up his laptop to the TV when his phone buzzed with a text

**_Leaving work now. Ulaz practically shoved me out the door. I’ll be home soon_ **

**Please be careful on the way back. I’ll see you soon**

Keith’s message was answered with a heart and a kissy face, which still somehow managed to turn Keith’s face slightly red. It still amazed him just how easily Lance could turn him red without any effort.

“Your dad is a regular flirt isn’t he?” Keith asked, looking over at Blue who was curled on top of the half-finished nest Keith was building so they could cuddle by the fire. Blue only let out a trill and curled in herself more.

Keith was bring out more blankets to make the nest more comfortable when he heard Blue’s collar ringing with her bell and tags run towards the door, meaning one thing. Lance was home. Blue let out her usual chorus of meows, as if to spur her original owner inside faster. Keith dumped the blanket next to the partially made nest and went to the door to see his boyfriend walking in looking like Keith thought, tired.

He didn’t act the part though. He greeted Blue as he pulled his jacket off and hung it up and once his snow and salt covered boots were off, he patted his legs to signal Blue to jump into his arms.

“Oh hello my gorgeous girl and my equally gorgeous boyfriend.”

“My beauty is compared to a cat’s, great.” Keith teased before he kissed Lance.

“Well, you’re like a cat, no matter how much you deny it. Plus look at this beautiful face. Her eyeliner, her sparkling blue eyes, her luscious white fur with the perfect amount of grey hints.”

“You look better.” Keith said, leaving his boyfriend sputtering. “Ok, I have a relaxing evening planned for us. When your done turning into a tomato, go change. I have PJs waiting for you.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Lance asked, turning even more red. Keith didn’t answer him as he pushed him down the hall.

Keith went back to the pile he left when he heard Lance yell, “you got me matching pyjama bottoms and want me to wear our couple sweaters? Are you trying to spoil me?”

“And if I am?” honestly, Lance needed it. Lance didn’t have to stay back, he just did because he wanted to help Ulaz catch up on paperwork to make things easier for his boss.

Keith found Lance sprawled out on the nest, Blue curled up on his pillow, already comfortable. He sat himself in his spot and set the tray of hot chocolate and cookies down, nudging Lance to make sure he was awake.

“I’m up and I smell cookies. Are they Hunk’s?”

“Your favourite, raspberry white chocolate and I made hot chocolate to go with it.”

“Yeah, best boyfriend ever. Come down here first, I want to cuddle with my boyfriend.” Lance said, turning onto his side and holding his arms open for Keith.

He couldn’t really deny Lance that. Cuddles were usually always given after long days but Lance would be way too tired to properly get into bed, let alone cuddle with his boyfriend. He found his place in Lance’s arms, curling up close.

“I missed this.” Keith said, tucking his head under Lance’s chin while feeling Lance play with the ends of his hair.

“Me too. I could fall asleep here though.”

“Not yet, I have hot chocolate.” Keith said

“I know, but stay put just a bit longer. I’m really sorry I’ve been so busy.”

“You wanted to help Ulaz. I know he appreciates it and besides, I get you all to myself for the next two weeks.”

“You planning on tying me up samurai?”

Lance let out an ‘oof’ when Keith pulled away to hit him in his stomach.

“You’re an ass, I swear. Come on, sit up or you’re going to fall asleep.” Keith said, hiding his red face, feeling annoyed but knowing he shouldn’t be too upset. If Lance was making comments like that, he was feeling better.

He let Lance devour the cookies while he started Pacific Rim. He couldn’t get into it, but it was one of Lance’s favourite movies. The way the TV was positioned, the two laid on their fronts to get a better look, Lance putting his arm around Keith and still laying down comfortably somehow.

“We’re kinda like the doctors aren’t we?” Lance asked as they watched Raleigh Becket meet them for the first time.

“How so?”

“You’re the one who focuses on the numbers while I’m the one that focuses on the actual kaiju. We’re completely different but we totally work well together.”

“Is that your way of saying they were together?” Keith questioned, turning his head to face Lance

“Oh they so were, no doubt about that.”

Keith didn’t realise when they fell asleep. All he remembered was focusing on the new movie and then he woke up to his computer asleep and the room colder with the dwindling fire. No longer on their fronts, he and Lance had turned to face each other in their sleep. He let his hand brush over the dark circles under Lance’s eyes. Lance would panic at the sight of them but obviously his tiredness took the fear away from him. He was just glad that Lance was finally home and they could relax together.

Which made perfect sense when Keith woke up again, after relighting the fire and snuggling close back to Lance, and saw said boyfriend missing, he got pissed off.

_‘Where the hell did Lance disappear to?’_


	7. Keith's present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Lance disappeared was because of a certain ball of fluff that he plans to give to his amazing boyfriend

Lance knew that working as a vet wasn’t the same as working at a doctor but it was still pretty close. With the holidays coming up, the amount of pets that came in because of one thing or the other, mostly stuff they weren’t supposed to eat, grew. Which created a lot of paperwork, way more than Lance actually thought.

His boss Ulaz would stay after they closed, even when he wasn’t on call for emergency clinic, to deal with it all. Lance decided to help. He didn’t think it was right that Ulaz should be cooped up in his office for hours on end by himself and kept away from his fiancée because of everything. Yes, he would go back home to his own boyfriend tired and not able to have a conversation about their day because he would be so tired, but it would shorten the time Ulaz would be like that to his own fiancée.

And then _she_ arrived. She being a small kitten that was left in a shoe box in the cold by their front door. If Lance hadn’t come in early to open up and get a head start on paperwork, there was a chance she wouldn’t survive. He got her warmed up, feed her and cleaned her up. He wrapped her up into a purritto and would carry her around until he was needed in the examination room with Ulaz. She wasn’t as chatty as Blue, but when she wanted something, she could meow up a storm. Her red shaded fur would puff up when she tried seemed more powerful, but all it did was make Lance notice just how long her hair was. Her eyes were also rimmed with black and Lance could see just how she would rival Blue in the eyeliner game.

“Should we try and find a foster home for her?” Ulaz asked one night after the little ball of red fluff fell asleep after her dinner.

The idea of giving her up didn’t sit right with Lance. He loved Blue and this little kitten gave him just as much pleasure as Blue did. Then he remembered something. Keith talked about wanting a pet, but after he and Lance moved in together, Blue became both their pet. But he could tell that Keith would want his own and honestly, Blue could do with someone to play with when she would be by herself most of the day.

So he decided that he’d adopt her for Keith. She was staying at the vet to keep it a secret from Keith. The last night of catching up with the paperwork left Lance tired and the cat still at the vet waiting to come to her new home. He had been greeted with Keith spoiling him for the evening with cookie, movies and sleeping next to the fire.

Lance woke up from the night feeling slightly cold even though the fire was going. It had to of gone down and Keith relit it. Lance pushed himself up and looked down at his boyfriend. Keith’s hair was a mess, falling all over his face but it helped make him look so innocent with his hands curled up near his face. Keith hadn’t complained the entire time he had been working overtime, even doing the night for him. He didn’t want to let the kitten sit in the vet for much longer. He wanted Keith to know how much he appreciated everything. He got up slowly and grabbed his jacket and boot, making sure Keith was still asleep before leaving and getting into his car.

* * *

 

He realised about halfway to vet he forgot his phone and hoped Keith wouldn’t be too worried. However when he got in to see Ulaz, Thace sitting behind the desk he learned he was wrong.

“Keith keeps calling us. Apparently you disappeared. I’m guessing the little one is the reason you left your boyfriend.” Ulaz said.

“He spoiled me like hell last night. I don’t want to wait so long to give her to him. Hopefully she can get him to forgive me.”

“Shall we get you a box so he can unveil her?” Thace asked

“Pretty please.”

Lance opened the door slowly trying to sneak in but Blue ruined that. He shushed her and put the box down, hoping she wouldn’t start hissing at the new scent in her territory. Thankfully she was always welcome to people in her area, instead just interested in sniffing the box.

“Lance, what the hell? Where did you disappear to?”

“Ok I know I disappeared but I wanted to get you something.”

Keith looked both confused and annoyed. “Get me something? What?”

“When I was working overtime, I found something I wanted to give you for Christmas but after last night, it made me realised that I didn’t want to wait really long for you. So, wait here.”

Keith sat on the couch waiting for Lance to come over. He looked confused at the box Lance sat in front of him and looked up at him in silent questioning.

“Just open it.”

Keith pulled the top of the box off, not seeing when he started pulling the tissue paper from the box the kitten jumping out and crawling into Keith’s lap. Lance guess he thought it was Blue because he didn’t react much.

“I don’t see anything. Did you get me an empty box?”

“Look on your lap.” Lance said, laughing and moving the box.

He watched Keith give him another questioning look and then looked down before his head shot up.

“What the hell?” he asked as he picked up the red kitten, which seemed to be mewing at the new face.

“I found her outside the vet when it was really cold and was taking care of her. Ulaz suggested we get her a foster family but I didn’t want to leave her and I know you wanted a pet of your own and after last night, I really wanted to give her to you.”

Lance was happy to see the tears in Keith’s eyes as he cuddled his new kitten. Blue finally came over and sniffed her, only moving away when the red puffball flicked her tail in her face.

“I love her. Thank you. You didn’t have to do this. Does she have a name?”

“No, you choose.”

Keith laid her on his chest and ran his hands down her back, Lance just hearing the purring starting from her.

“Red. I’m gonna name her Red. I know Blue will love her.”

“She was very interested.” Lance said looking at Blue who sat by the couch, trying to look at Red still. When he turned back to Keith he was greeted by Keith kissing him. “Oh hello.”

“Thank you Lance. Now we get to spend the next two weeks with our new family.”

Lance let out a laugh before kissing Keith again. It was like Keith said, this was the best way to start the holidays, with his amazing boyfriend and their fur babies. And while he still wanted to nap to catch up with all the sleep he lost, he was happy that he got to have this moment right now.


End file.
